The Devil and His Wife
by JamesLuver
Summary: Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett share a unique relationship, rife with arguments, desire, all chained together by the endless need for each other.


_Shuffle Challenge Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship or something like that._

_2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs._

_3. For each song, write something inspired by it related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either._

_4. Do this for ten songs._

_**Chosen theme:** the pairing Sweenett._

* * *

**A/N:** I wasn't going to post these, but I decided to as I quite like some of them. I intended to put them with _The Life and Lies of Nellie Lovett_, but I was also reluctant to do that as it would mess up the story of her life, if you will. Therefore I've posted them separately. The last of my Sweeney ones might follow shortly. These are dedicated to one of my best friends, who has taken the time to download the entire Sweeney soundtrack for me as iTunes refuses to let me log into the shop. Thank you! :)

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own _Sweeney Todd_? No? There you go, then.

* * *

_The Devil and His Wife_

_I. Union City Blue – Blondie_

Sweeney Todd was a wanderer in the cloak of night. Nellie knew he felt uncomfortable being in one place every minute of every day, despite it seeming the contrary. Closed in areas made him uneasy. So it was no surprise when she ascended to his tonsorial parlour early one morning to find him missing. It should worry her beyond anything, but it didn't. Because, Sweeney Todd, like any wanderer, was always drawn back to the place he viewed as home. Her heated kisses. Her desperate touch. He was well and truly under her spell.

He was hers.

* * *

_II. Crazy For You – JLS_

Cautiously, Nellie stepped over the shattered remains of the cutlery, glancing in on her husband, uncomfortably sleeping on the couch as she quietly opened the front door to slip into the cold air. She sighed heavily, swiping at a stray tear as she stooped to scoop her clothes into her arms.

They'd argued. Again. She knew he sometimes found this life stifling, but she couldn't help resenting him when he withdrew to the past, to a place where she couldn't reach him.

_I refuse to be Lucy's replacement._ Her cold voice resonated in her head as she returned to the kitchen. She set her clothes down and began to pick up the broken crockery.

She froze when she felt his arms around her, pulling her to him, kissing her like a dying man, tugging at her clothes, growling lowly in her ear, "I don't want you to be a replacement," and then she succumbed to him, powerless to resist.

They'd argue again. But she'd forgive him anyway, because he meant the world to her.

* * *

_III. Only An Ocean Away – Sarah Brightman_

The first time Benjamin Barker had been transported had been almost unbearable. But now…now, when she'd had him for herself, experienced his touch, his kiss, the insanity hand-in-hand with the calming clarity of his purpose…

Australia was an ocean away from her; her silent tears in the dead of night her only company now. He would never return to her, his body lost at sea for eternity.

She stood on the edge of the cliff, eyes closed, arms spread. His memory was burned beneath her eyelids, dark and mysterious and beautiful. She wanted him to be the last thing she'd ever see.

And, as the ocean claimed her, she knew he would be. Perhaps the sea could reunite her with him.

* * *

_IV. Miss You Nights – Westlife_

She felt the bed shift beneath her as he silently slid out. She heard the rustle of clothes as he dressed himself, felt the rough kiss pressed against her temple.

Then he was gone into the night, and Nellie silently cried.

He never slept with her at night.

Things had changed – she was his wife now, and their little cottage by the sea was beautiful – but it wasn't what he wanted. Never would be.

She occupied him in the day, distracted his mind, but at night he belonged to his yellow haired angel.

Nellie buried her face into his pillow. The nights were always the longest.

* * *

_V. Everytime We Touch – Cascada_

Every accidental brush set her heart racing fast; the feel of his breath on her neck made her weak at the knees; every touch sent heat pooling to between her legs. She loved him so completely he was slowly dragging her down to the swirling pits of insanity with him. Two demons from Hell, selling human pies to the world with smiles.

He'd be the death of her, but Nellie couldn't bring herself to care. It would be worth it, if only for one more touch from his icy fingers.

* * *

_VI. Lacrymosa – Evanescence_

It was all her fault. She whimpered dismally to herself as he glared at her with eyes so cold, sweeping from the room with a feral growl. She heard him mindlessly smashing items on his way out…then nothing. Silence.

He was gone. Forever this time, she was sure of it.

He'd done it. He'd killed Lucy. Accidently. But he blamed her. God, it was all her fault. He didn't care for her. Never would. Not now.

She deserved his blame.

* * *

_VII. Side of a Bullet – Nickelback_

She fingered the pistol in her hand, shifting it until it felt comfortable. Her dear Albert had taught her how to shoot many years ago in the event that they were ever broken into. Now his lessons would serve her well.

She felt the bullet a final time, the reassuring etches of the barber's name, before clicking it securely into the pistol.

She had nothing to live for now. Sweeney did not want her. Toby had gone.

She had no one.

She raised the pistol calmly to her temple, angled it perfectly.

The last thing going through her head was _Sweeney Todd._

* * *

_VIII. Bring Me To Life – Evanescence_

She knew him better than he knew himself. She was a beacon in a world of death and destruction. She was the only living thing he could cling to when on the brink of insanity, the only one who accepted him for the monster he was unconditionally.

Her hands caressed his body, making him shudder. Her kisses blessed his skin. The feeling of her writhing beneath him brought him to life.

She was not his Lucy – never would be. But she was here, a passionate, fiery creature with a devilish smile and a desire to heal him.

She was the only one who could ever succeed.

* * *

_IX – Natural Woman – Ruth Lorenzo_

Every fiery kiss, every electric touch made her feel alive, his lips rough and unyielding, his hands firm, naked skin against naked skin.

Sweeney made her feel like a woman.

* * *

_X. The Howling – Within Temptation_

They ran. They could do nothing else. Through dark twisting streets, their breath bursting from their bodies in harsh pants, their loosely joined hands a sign of their chained alliances to each other. There was no one around, but they could feel themselves being watched. Stalked like helpless prey.

And then they pounced.

Nellie moaned as the end of the alley was blocked off by a grinning officer, made to skid to a halt, defeated; but Sweeney urged her on, grasping her hand more fiercely, then charged, howling demonically; a flash of silver and a spurt of red later and they were free.

They did not stop running until they were out of London. Only then did they collapse in exhaustion against each other, exhilarated from escaping their nightmare.

The Devil and his wife lived to fight another day.


End file.
